1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to a vehicle seat restraining device.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat generally includes a seat back, a lower seat cushion and one or more legs. The seat back is supported by a seat back frame and the lower seat cushion is supported by a seat cushion frame. Many seat backs are adapted to pivot about an axis in a direction toward the lower seat cushion when an occupant activates a seat fold down feature. In some cases, the lower seat cushion may be pivotally coupled to the legs. The lower seat cushion may also be pivotally coupled to the seat back. The lower seat cushion may pivot and move forward in a generally downward direction when the occupant activates the seat fold down feature. The lower seat cushion is moved in a direction toward the floor of the vehicle as the seat back rotates forward over the seat cushion. The seat cushion frame is coupled to the vehicle floor via the legs (or stanchions).
During a generally frontal vehicle collision, the seat back may pivot and move forward in an angular motion toward the lower seat cushion. Forces acting on the seat during a vehicle collision may cause the seat back frame, the seat cushion frame, and the legs to pivot and rotate in a generally forward and downward direction causing the seat to fold upon itself and toward the floor of the vehicle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to add a restraining device to the seat to stabilize the seat assembly during a vehicle collision, thereby enhancing occupant safety by reducing the motion of an occupant coupled with the seat.